


Sneezing Toadette

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Comedy, Cute, Female Sneezing, Gen, Humor, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 23:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11908584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Short story about Toadette sneezing, for some reason.





	Sneezing Toadette

"Haah-tchyuu!"

Toadette doubled over as she sneezed into her hand. It was a normal sneeze by her standards, but it wasn't enough to satisfy her invisible nose.

"Aaah, aatchyeeew! Hachewww! Aaaaah-achyeeeeww!" The next three sneezes weren't much help, either.

"Haaah... Aaah..." Toadette tilted her neck back as she fanned her hand in front of her mouth. Yet another sneeze was coming. "Aaaaaah, heh... Ehhh...!"

Toadette took a mild sniffle, trying to stop herself from letting this sneeze out. But her unseen nose just continued to itch. With her breath constantly hitching, it was really hard for her to get much of a sentence out, but deep down, she was begging to know just why she was this sneezy. She didn't think she had any allergies, but it was very likely she had at least one...

"HAAAAAAAH...!" Toadette's neck was suddenly thrown further back as she took a bigger gasp than what was normal for her. She could tell this sneeze was going to be a big one. In fact, she didn't even think she could cover it, so she removed her hand from her mouth as she inhaled. She tried to open her eyes, but a little bit of sunlight made it into her face, causing her to release the sneeze.

"HEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAH-TCHHHHHHYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

Toadette blew her own feet off the ground as she released the sneeze. It was quite possibly her biggest sneeze that she had ever released. The sneeze itself, however, felt amazing to release. She landed safely back onto the ground, without feeling any pain whatsoever. When she opened her eyes, however, she saw that several other Toads were looking at her.

This couldn't be... Did they really see her sneeze like that? Not knowing what to say at first, Toadette blushed and rubbed the area where her nose would be with her forefinger.

"Um, excuse me..." She laughed nervously, trying to act innocent.

To her relief, none of the Toads were mad at her. They just looked surprised from what they had just heard. A red Toad walked up to her.

"Bless you. You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Toadette continued to rub her nose. "I'm a little sneezy, though. Sorry about that..."

"Oh, no problem," Toad replied. "I just couldn't believe you could sneeze like that."

"Me neither..." Toadette looked away as she blushed even more.


End file.
